


ART: Sherlock's soldier!John kink is getting out of hand

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animated GIFs, Digital Art, M/M, Masturbation, Military Kink, Red Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cartoon-y gif of Sherlock, furiously wanking over the thought of soldier!John</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Sherlock's soldier!John kink is getting out of hand

**Author's Note:**

> ETA:
> 
>  
> 
> [GO LOOK AT WENDYMARLOWE'S AWESOME FIC FOR THIS ART!!!!!!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3523166)

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/113305256158/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-day-4)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/45238.html)

[GO LOOK AT WENDYMARLOWE'S AWESOME FIC FOR THIS ART!!!!!!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3523166)


End file.
